


why would you ever kiss me?

by yeosangry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Based on a song, F/M, Im sorryyy, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, M/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Park Seonghwa/Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), This is Bad, yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangry/pseuds/yeosangry
Summary: based on conan gray' song heather
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 11





	why would you ever kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is short,bad and just stupid and i dont like it. i didnt proof read wither so sorry for typos.

yeosang sighed as his eyes lingered on the man infront of him. the beautiful park seonghwa, he met the young man in highschool and they've been friends ever since. 

while yeosang's eyes and heart was set in seonghwa, the raven boy had his eyes set on someone else, someone prettier, nicer; more outgoing. her blue eyed were a sight for sore eyes. a bitter feeling filled yeosang's aching heart as he saw what she was wearing.

seonghwa's sweater, the same one the blonde boy once wore way back. "it looks better on you then on me." the words repeated inside of yeosang's head all the way back home. 

"pfft, what do you mean? i'm almost drowning in this." a soft little laugh escaped the youngers lips. "it's cute though." heat rose to yeosang's cheeks and ears, he looked away with a pout. seonghwa tapped yeosang's shoulder making the blonde look at him. yeosang's eyes widend as he felt a soft pair of lips meet his. that was when yeosang realized his feelings for seonghwa. before the younger had the chance to kiss back, seonghwa backed up and looked away. 

"i'm sorry, i don't know why i did that." yeosang averted his gaze to the ground, he stood up, took off seonghwa's sweater and walked out. he went home crying his eyes out. they never talked about the situation again and to yeosang it seems like seonghwa has forgotten about it. 

and after all that happened, seonghwa met heather, she mesmerized him, stole him and stabbed yeosang's heart everytime she was near. but how could he ever hate her? he wished she were dead, he wished he were the one standing in place of heather, he wished he were heather. 

that all happened on december 3rd 2019, now its a year later. the three were invited to a friends birthday party and yeosang was just slightly tipsy. he saw seonghwa looming over heather with drink in hand. yeosang had enough, his tired body swayed slightly as he walked towards the door.

"where are you going?" an aching familiar voice called out to him. yeosang stopped in his track. wind flowing pass them. "i can bring you home, heather and i were gonna go home anyways so-" dark sad eyes met seonghwa's "what's wrong?" he took a step closer to yeosang. "why would you ever kiss me, seonghwa?" "wh-what do you mean?" yeosang sighed...it sounded so broken. "last year..? you kissed and me acted like nothing ever happened." "just, why would you ever kiss me? i'm not even half as pretty as her.." oh how the broken voice betrayed yeosang. 

"look, i'm sorry about that. it was a mistake." yeosang looked down to the ground again. "you gave her your sweater.." "it's just polyester." a very light chuckle escaped from the broken one. "but you like her better,right?" "what's that suppose to mean?" a smile appeared on yeosang's face, a broken sad smile.

"i wish i was heather."


End file.
